batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotham (T.V Series)
Gotham is an American crime television series developed by Bruno Heller, based on characters published by DC Comics and appearing in the Batman franchise, primarily those of James Gordon and Thomas Wayne. The series starsBen McKenzie as the young Gordon, while Heller executive produces along with Danny Cannon, who also directed the pilot. It's set on Earth 8. A new recruit in the Gotham City Police Department named James Gordon is paired with veteran detective Harvey Bullock to solve one of Gotham City's highest-profile cases: the murder of Bruce Wayne. During his investigation, Gordon meets the Bruce's father Thomas who had a double life and is a true stoic.Seeing Thomas Wayne's suffering compels Gordon to catch the mysterious killer. Along the way, Gordon becomes involved with Gotham's Mafia families and associates including gangster Fish Mooney, Don Carmine Falcone, and DonSalvatore Maroni. Eventually, Gordon is forced to form an unlikely friendship with Thomas, who has become the masked hero the Gotham deserves. Cast & Characters * Grayson McCouch as Thomas Wayne/Batman * Ben Mckenzie as Detective James Gordon * Harvey Bullock (portrayed by Donal Logue) * Bruce Wayne (portrayed by David Mazouz) * Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin (portrayed by Jack Black) * Erin Richards as Barbara Kean * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * Zabryna Guevara as Sarah Essen * Carmen Biscondova as Selina "Cat" Kyle * Cory Micheal Smith as Edward Nygma * John Donman as Carmine "The Roman" Falcone * Andrew Stewart-Jones as Ethan Bennett * Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney * Morena Baccarin as Leslie Thompkins * Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox * Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean * Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent Music In July 2014, it was announced that Graeme Revell would be the composer for the series. Confirmed Plot Lines -Ra's Al Ghul and The League of Assassins will come into Gotham to recruit Gordon into their group -The Long Halloween storyline will be introduced with the Holiday killer and a known character will become the criminal known as Two-Face. The victims will be Carmine Falcone's relatives Johnny Vitti, daughter Sophia Gigante, Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb, and Captain Barnes. -Wonder Woman will appear and there will be a crossover with Legends of Tomorrow -Thomas Wayne will meet Vicki Vale and they'll start dating. Episodes Season 1 # "Pilot"-'Rookie detective James Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock are assigned to the case of the murder of Bruce Wayne, which was witnessed by street orphan Selina Kyle. Gordon meets Bruce's mentally unstable mother Martha and his devastated father Thomas. Gordon promises Thomas he will find the killer and his investigation leads to a parolee named Mario Pepper. Gordon discovers that Falcone and Fish Mooney framed Pepper to give the people of Gotham hope. Falcone makes Gordon kill Oswald Cobblepot for leaking information to Renee Montoya and Ethan Bennett. Gordon fakes Cobblepot's death and confesses the truth to Thomas and his butler Alfred Pennyworth. As Gordon leaves, Selina is seen lingering around the borders of Wayne Manor. # '"Selina Kyle"-'he murder of a homeless man leads Gordon and Bullock to investigate the abductions of street kids by Patti (Lili Taylor) and Doug (Frank Whaley), who are underlings of Dr. Francis Dulmacher, A.K.A the Dollmaker, and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Thomas meanwhile goes to the streets of Old Gotham to see if he could help people and meets Selina Kyle, who is then abducted by the thugs which is why he must get her back. Cobblepot meanwhile plans to return to Gotham # '"The Balloon Man"-'Gordon and Bullock track a vigilante who targets corrupt Gotham citizens and isnicknamed "Balloon-Man" for strapping his victims to weather balloons. Montoya and Bennett question Gordon about Cobblepot, who returns to Gotham to get revenge on Mooney. He gets a job at Don Luigi Maroni's restaurant, and is befriended by Luigi (David Zayas) himself. Mooney kills Falcone's lover Natalia after Falcone's men beat a water whom Mooney had been having an affair with. Thomas decides to become a vigilante known as Batman. # '"Arkham"-'Gordon learns of the Arkham Plan when he visits Thomas Wayne, where Alfred mentions that Falcone and Mayor James are backing the project that will improve the Arkham District. An unnamed hit man (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) has been targeting the city council members involved in the Arkham Project which is why Thomas investigates as Batman since he feels that Luigi Maroni is involved. Cobblepot gets promoted to restaurant manager and Mooney gets two female singers to fight each other for her nightclub job opening. # '"Full Circle (Part One)"-'Carmine Falcone's associate Chuckie Sol is murdered which is why Arthur Reeves immediately blames Batman despite the protests made by Detective Gordon, who has just met him. Thomas investigates as Batman and has to deal with a corrupt Lieutenant Brandon, who is in the swat team ordered to bring him in. Meanwhile, The "murder" of Cobblepot is also investigated, with Gordon the prime suspect as Montoya and Bennett finally find a witness near the river. When they attempt to arrest Gordon and Bullock, Cobblepot enters the police station, causing friction between Bullock and Gordon. # '"Full Circle (Part Two)"-'After Cobblepot leads his men to murdering Buzz Bronski, Thomas realizes that he'll need to work harder in finding the Reaper since he doesn't want Falcone to know that Batman is after him and confronts his former lover named Rachel Caspian while looking for her missing father, who might be behind the killings. Falcone plans to give Maroni a place called Indian Hill. Meanwhile, Gordon plots to arrest Falcone and the mayor with help from a drunk Harvey Bullock, who had just re-evaluated his choice to help Gordon. Things get worse when Falcone has Barbara Kean hostage. # '"Full Circle (Part Three)"-'Sal Valestra gets surprised about all the killings and thinks that he's next which is why Falcone strangles him before he could go to Loeb for help. Batman decides to kill the Reaper himself which gets him in a heated argument with Detective Gordon, who wants to arrest him for being a murderer which is why Thomas traps him in the bat cave. Things will get surprising for the Dark Knight when he discovers the Reaper's secret identity. Meanwhile, Barbara Kean leaves Gordon to stay go stay with her parents. # '"Harvey Dent"-'Thomas has Selina placed at Wayne Manor for her safety and continues to keep Gordon locked up in his cave. Thomas meets with Harvey Dent, who suspects tycoon Dick Lovecraft may be behind his son's murder. Batman continues believes that Falcone was involved, but ends up having to protect Fish Mooney when a former wrestler named Big Bat is trying to extort money from her nightclub for protection. Gordon is able to escape the bat cave and leaves a message on Barbara's phone, unaware that she has gone back to sleeping with Carmine Falcone's illegitimate daughter Sophia Gigante. # '"Flamingos"-'Sophia goes to an underground killer agency and pays to have James Gordon killed since she's jealous of Barbara's affections for him. Batman comes after Detective Gordon since he fears Gordon will report him and catches him in Barbara Kean's penthouse where he finds the Dear John note. Unfortunately, the killers arrive; Batman and Gordon manage to fend them off, but Gordon is severely injured. Police reinforcements arrive, but are eliminated by another hired killer named Eduardo Flamingo (Raúl Castillo). After coming close to killing him, Batman turns Flamingo over to the police, but, before being placed in his cell, Flamingo kills a police officer which makes Gordon feel that Thomas Wayne is needed as Batman. Falcone forbids his daughter from going after Gordon again since he was good friends with his late father. # '"Lovecraft"-'Assassins led by Copperhead infiltrate Wayne Manor, but Alfred fends them off, allowing Selina to escape. Thomas and Alfred seek Gordon and Bullock in finding her before Copperhead does. Dent suspects Dick Lovecraft hired the assassins which is why Thomas goes looking for him as Batman. Gordon finds Lovecraft, who claims those after Selina are also after him and gives Gordon some files about the Wayne Enterprise stocks. The two are attacked by the same assassins who kill Lovecraft and knock Gordon unconscious. Batman finds Selina and takes out the assassins in order to keep her safe. Mayor James makes Gordon work in Arkham Asylum because of Lovecraft's "suicide". # '"Switch"-'''Gordon is reassigned to work in Arkham Asylum and meets Thomas Wayne's old friend Leslie Thompkins. Gordon gets the unlucky job to baby-sit a serial killer, Ted, who hones the ability to transfer his mind onto someone else as the victim’s mind is in his. When Gordon gets assign to the criminal, Ted uses his power and switches his mind onto Gordon’s—taking over his body. When Ted leaves the facility, he uses Gordon's body to get revenge on the people who put him there while Gordon is locked in Arkham. Alfred urges Thomas to move on from Martha by playing matchmaker with him. #"Mr. Freeze!"-'Thomas attempts to find a scientist named Victor Fries so he can kill him after learning how he's involved in a body snatching spree in an attempt to save his terminally ill wife Nora which is why he seeks help from Harvey Bullock. Meanwhile, Alfred meets his old British army friend named Reginald Payne. Unknown to Alfred however, Reginald was sent by a man named Cyrus Gold to investigate Thomas Wayne to make sure he's not trying to expose the illegal activities of Wayne Enterprises. #'"A Dead Man Feels No Cold"-'Victor Fries is still out in Gotham City and Thomas decides to use Nora as bait by arranging for Fries by having her stationed at Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile, Gordon and Dr. Leslie Thompkins continue to grow close, however things get worse when Leslie ends up getting captured by Fries. Thomas is able to locate them and uses a piano wire as Batman to strangle Victor after Nora commits suicide when she was to be frozen. Alfred meanwhile lies in the hospital in a coma and has memories of his time in the war where he met a French resistance fighter. #'"Everyone Has A Cobblepot"-'Bullock reveals to Gordon that Flass has been backed for president of the police union by Commissioner Leob and that Loeb has been collecting information on police officers who have committed mob murders, which Loeb uses to control and blackmail them which is no officer tries to stand up to him. Meanwhile, Thomas goes looking for Reginald Payne as Batman and Fish battles another mob boss for control of Falcone's empire. #'"The Bully"-'Thomas investigates when a team of criminals attacked Jefferson Skeever's drug trafficking operation. Thomas soon learns that those criminals are actually the SWAT team led by Lt. Brandon. Meanwhile, Gordon has to deal with Flass who is not happy with Gordon running for president of the police union. Alfred leaves Wayne Manor when Thomas covers up for Selina by claiming that he killed Reginald. #'"Into The Viper's Nest"-'Barbara returns to Gotham to discover Ivy and Selina in her apartment. Elsewhere, Fish carries out her plan to take over Carmine Falcone's empire by fake kidnapping Liza in order to the old man into giving up everything so he can move to Italy with the woman he loves until Cobblepot decides to inform Falcone about foul play. Jefferson Skeevers is found dead in a garage which is why Thomas helps Gordon and Bullock investigate. As it turned out, Luigi Maroni killed Skeevers in order to protect a child prostitute named Holly Robinson. Taking advice from Selina and Ivy, Barbara attempts to reunite with Gordon, but changes her mind after she sees him kissing Leslie. #'"Good Cop Dead Cop"-'Thomas decides that in order to help Gordon become the new president of the police union, he has to kill Flass who is now spending time at a strip club owned by a shady man named Brian J. Dickerson. Penguin gets Gordon to help him collect a debt that Dickerson owes to him and Batman frames Dickerson for killing Flass in order to protect Gordon. Meanwhile, Butch Gilzean is able to rescue Fish as she's being tortured by Bob. #'"The Fearsome Dr. Crane"-'Thomas gets angered at Selina when Selina claims she lied about seeing the man who killed his son Bruce which is why she decides to stay with Barbara Kean after Thomas kicks her out of his mansion since he had to loose Alfred because of her. Meanwhile, Gordon and Bullock investigate a serial killer who is taking the adrenal glands from every victim he kills. That person is Gerald Crane, father of Jonatan Crane. With Luigi arrested, his son Rolf (Eric Roberts) comes to Gotham to kill Penguin for betraying his father. Fish tries to leave town only to end up facing mercenaries that Falcone sent to get her. #'"The Scarecrow"-'When Gerald Crane targets another victim, James Gordon and Harvey Bullock investigate his background and discover that he was a biology teacher whose wife died in a fire accident that he was too scared to rescue her from. Believing that fear is a human flaw, he harvested adrenal glands in order to use them to create a fear serum that makes people see their greatest fears, hoping that it will help them face and overcome them. Meanwhile, Fish Mooney is abducted by the mercenaries and taken to a rowdy prison-like area. Thomas meets with Rachel Dawes who is now a student at the high school Gerald works at and decides to kill the man in order to protect her. Jonatan ends up having a never ending fear of scarecrows because of his father. #'"Laughs"-'Leslie takes Gordon to a fundraiser at the hospital where Thomas Wayne is. Thomas' past comes back to haunt him when his wife Martha reappears as a villain known as the Joker. Thomas is forced to kill his wife in the end as Batman in order to protect everyone in the party. Falcone has Zassz give Penguin the tortured Butch Gilzean in order to help him run Fish's club. Fish meets Francis Dulmacher after learning that the place she's at wants to remove her and everyone else's organs. #'"Playing With Matches"-'Thomas investigates when several buildings owned by Wayne Enterprises are being attacked by a man called Firefly. Thomas immediately suspects that Garfield Lynns is Firefly, but he gets surprised when he realizes it's actually a man named Ted Carson, who wanted revenge on Cyrus Gold. Meanwhile, Fish is still on the island and gets a new eye because of Dulmacher. Meanwhile, Rolf continues to cause trouble for Penguin which is why Butch decides to use some cops on Falcone's payroll to raid Rolf's warehouse in order to get the supplies needed for the club. #'"The Doll Maker"-'Thomas learns that Dulmacher has been working with Gold and seeks to kill Dulmacher which is why he goes looking for him. Unfortunately, Dulmacher's mercenaries catch up to him and make him a prisoner. Meanwhile, Penguin gets angered at Rolf for revealing to his mother that he is a killer. Mooney succeeds in escaping with the rest of the crew from Dollmaker's island, but is shot during the takeoff by the Catcher and Thomas is able to achieve his goal by breaking Dulmacher's neck. Cyrus Gold confronts Hugo Strange asking him to continue working on Martha's body and bring her back from the dead. #'"A Mistake In History"-'Martha returns as the Joker and begins her killing spree towards a woman named Athena. Gordon and Bullock investigate to discover that Athena is really a woman named Celia Kazantkakis, whom Martha ordered to leave Gotham since she was embezzling money from her charities. Things get worse when Martha takes Barbara hostage and begins mentally torturing her in the process since she wants Barbara to be more like her. Lucius gets concerned about Thomas' safety and goes looking for Alfred in order to get Thomas back into Gotham. #'"The Killing Joke"-'Fish is able to return to Gotham with her men so she can strike a deal with Rolf, but Thomas is barely able to escape when Fish realizes how he might be someone against her. Thomas then goes looking for Fish but has to stop Martha when she is still out on the loose with Barbara hostage. Martha continues torturing Barbara by killing her wealthy parents. Several crimes and killings committed by Rolf and his crew alert Captain Essen, who calls all officers of the GCPD to remain on duty during the upcoming gang war. Thomas confesses to Alfred the truth about who really murdered Reginald Payne. #'"It's Never Too Late"-'The mob war between Falcone and Maroni escalates which is why Falcone tries to get his right hand man Arnold Stormwell to take care the situation. Thomas decides not to kill Stormwell in order to help his son who has a drug addiction which is why he tries to help Arnold Stormwell give up his life of crime. Barbara undergoes trauma counseling with Leslie. Meanwhile, Fish comes to Rolf with a proposal that he can't refuse and Falcone gets ambushed by Commissioner Loeb, who had just switched sides following the gang war. #'"All Happy Families Are Alike"-'Barbara gets sent into Arkham Asylum since she tried to kill Leslie Thompkins. Batman and Gordon both discover that Falcone is in the hospital and tries to help him win the war since Rolf is too wild to run Gotham. Cobblepot and Fish both battle for control of Gotham City after Fish shoots Rolf for saying sexist comments to him. Falcone decides to give up his life of crime since he feels Gotham now needs law and order which is why he tells Batman where to find Loeb's evidence stash afterwards which is why Batman begins to contemplate if he has the right to kill people if there's good in them. Season 2 #'"This Ball of Mud & Meanness"-'A building on fire causes Ethan Bennett to become a shapeshifting villain known as Clay Face which drives him insane and leads him into trying to dismantle all the good that he's done which is why Gordon tries to stop him with Batman's help. Gordon is fired by Commissioner Loeb following his demotion for his role in Carmine Falcone's escape in the previous episode, while Bullock resigns from the police to become a private detective. Batman soon learns that the burning building was a firetrap owned by Cyrus Gold and immediately kills the man in anger after learning how he made Wayne Enterprises own all of Gotham's firetraps. #'"Knock Knock"-'The Joker kidnaps her doctor Harleen Quinzel in order to make her into the perfect woman which is why Batman tries to find his former wife before she could kill anyone. Joker kills Harleen by throwing her into the vat of acid since she got bored. Joker and her team infiltrate the precinct and take down the GCPD, slaughtering nearly everyone in the building, including Captain Essen. Edward Nygma is wounded saving Kristen Kringle during the massacre. Meanwhile, British Commander Matthews comes to Gotham looking for his lover Cyrus Gold. #Thomas must protect Harvey Dent when he is trying to bring down Sid Bunderslaw, who is Cyrus Gold's replacement at Wayne Enterprises. Bunderslaw gets desperate to be rid of Dent and goes to Matthews in order to arrange for China White to go after Dent. Matthews has Bunderlaw kidnapped in the end since he wants to investigate Gold's disappearance. Meanwhile news reached Gordon about Essen's death and he decides to get Penguin to help him get his job back. #'"Burn Baby Burn"-'In order to gain access to Cyrus Gold's whereabouts before he went missing, Matthews has his chief enforcer called Phosphorus Rex lead some attacks on Wayne Enterprises after kidnapping Sid Bunderslaw. Thomas must come up with a new way to stop his new enemy. Meanwhile, Gordon contemplated whether or not to trust Nathaniel Barnes, who is appointed by Loeb to replace him as the police commissioner. #"'The Maniax"-'Upon learning the truth that Batman was responsible for the death of his lover, Matthews immediately has a man called Black Mask break Barbara Kean, Martha Wayne, Arnold Dobkins, Aaron Helzinger, and Robert Greenwood out of Arkham Asylum. Batman finds himself in a difficult situation when he gets put into a trap. Matthews decides to get Penguin to help him by threatening his mother Gertrude. Harvey Bullock meanwhile meets a stripper named Talia. #'"Tonight's The Night"-'Matthews continues to have the Maniax led by Martha terrorize the people of Gotham. Batman suddenly learns the truth about Matthews after Barbara Kean unexpectedly shows up to see Gordon at police headquarters. Little does Gordon know, trusting his ex-flame is actually dangerous for him since Barbara is luring him into a trap. Batman gets Matthews arrested and jailed after luring him into a shoot-out at a rival bar. #'"Batman V.S Superman''-'Thomas meets Clark Kent who is a reporter that came to Gotham to expose Batman's secret identity since he is disgusted by his methods to handling crime. Thomas doesn't want to hurt Clark after learning that he is Kal El and that he is the son of his deceased friend Jor-El. Thomas and Clark both put their differences aside to stop Maxie Zeus and Lionel Luthor from destroying Gotham. Meanwhile, Penguin forces Bullock to steal the evidence against Matthews so he can released by threatening Talia. #'"Scarification"-'Thomas decides to infiltrate Matthews' team upon his release by pretending to be a thug named Matches Malone and gaining Black Mask's trust and meets Eel O'Brien who is a common street thug. Black Mask decides that Matthews is letting his obsession with Batman go too far and arranges for the Pike Brothers to attack businesses controlled by a man named Boxy Bennett, who has no relationship to Ethan Bennett since Bennett is a common name. Selina Kyle meets with Bridgett Pike. Gordon gets upset with Bullock after learning what he did. #'"By Fire"-'After moving away from the Pike brothers and in with Selina Kyle, Bridgit Pike is abducted and further abused by the Pike Brothers after attempting to leave Gotham City. Bridgit snaps and murders the other Pike Brothers, beginning a crime spree. Thomas refuses to help Selina when Bridgit might struggle with the GCPD Strike Force since he wants to kill a corrupt city councillor named Mary Richardson. Bridgit Pike is incapacitated in a struggle with the GCPD strike force, publicly announced to be dead much to the dismay of Selina. Bridgit is alive but with her entire body burned and she gets taken to Hugo Strange so she can be experimented on. #'"Behind The Mask"-'Black Mask decides to finish off Thomas Wayne once and for all since he hates his business rival. Matthews betrays Black Mask to Barnes causing Black Mask, Matches Malone, and O'Brien to flee from the authorities. O'Brien refuses to hurt anyone causing Thomas to save him from Black Mask which prompts him to kill Thomas Wayne on his own. Gordon and Bulock investigate a homicide and realize that the employee was employed at a bank called Sionis Investments. Penguin cuts Butch Gilzean's hand off and forces him to work undercover with Matthews to find out what happened to his mother only for Butch to get caught by Martha. #'"Mommy's Little Monster"-'Butch Gilzean leads Penguin to the location of his mother, where Matthews and Martha are waiting. Butch betrays Penguin and Martha murders his mother though Penguin manages to escape in order to seek revenge. Matthews pressures Mayor Aubrey James to get Harvey Dent to obtain a warrant for Penguin's arrest. Penguin seeks to kill Matthews at a charity ball organized by Thomas Wayne. Alfred impersonates Batman while taking out the thugs in an attempt to divert any supposed thoughts that Thomas Wayne is Batman. #'"Worse Than A Crime"-'Penguin hires two hitmen to find and kill Matthews. In a desperate move, Matthews kidnaps Leslie Thompkins in order to enlist Batman's help to protect him. Batman and Matthews work together and kill both hit men. But Penguin literally stabs Matthews with his umbrella. Barnes strikes a deal with Harvey Dent to go after Batman after bringing Penguin in for killing Matthews. Gordon feels uncomfortable with Penguin in police custody since Penguin knows he killed Rick Hawthorne and ran Commissioner Loeb out of Gotham. #'"A Bullet For Bullock"-'Several months following the death of British Commander Matthews, Gordon is called in for questioning and Penguin falsely justifies his actions as a result of a mental illness which makes Hugo Strange send him to Arkham Asylum. Thomas helps Bullock when someone puts out a hit on him and Leslie discovers that Barbara Kean was pregnant all this time with James Gordon's child. Hugo Strange begins experimenting on Cyrus Gold. #'"Grundy's Night"-'On Halloween, Hugo Stranges releases Cyrus Gold as a zombie called Solomon Grundy. Meanwhile, a doctor named Henry Allen comes from Central City to see Thomas and Leslie implying that they're old friends. Thomas tracks Grundy down, but is injected with an unknown toxin. In order to save Thomas' life, Alfred contacts Henry to help find an antidote. Meanwhile, Gordon and Leslie continue being parents to James Jr. while fearing that the boy is just like his mother because of some odd behaviors such as him ripping a doll and never shedding tears. #'"For Better or For The Worst"-'Henry manages to save Thomas' life, but Thomas is angered at Alfred for telling Henry his secret. Bullock is able to identify Solomon Grundy as Cyrus Gold. However, Solomon Grundy actually turns out to be Clay Face impersonating him. Meanwhile, after running a few more tests on Penguin, Hugo Strange declares him sane and releases him from Arkham, although states he still has plans for Penguin. #'"Venom"-'Gordon and Bullock investigate a new drug called Venom that has been released onto the streets. Thomas Wayne receives an offer from Rupert Thorne to come to a wedding and there are a lot of wedding crashers when Gordon discovers the drug is being distributed there. Harvey Dent begins to distrust Thomas Wayne after attending Thorne's meeting and getting attacked while copying down the guests' license plates. Penguin meanwhile is released from Arkham and reunites with his biological father who is a wealthy man. Barbara Kean awakens from her coma at Arkham. #'"The Little Red Book"-'Thomas opposes the position of the other members in favor of accepting Thorne's money, however Richard Daniel the bank president refuses which is why Batman decides to pay him a visit. Thorne learns about this and orders Falcone's nephew Johnny Vitti corrupt detective Derek Delaware to take care of Daniel while Batman tries to steal Carmine Falcone's private ledger after being told by Falcone that the book could shut down his organization if Barnes ever got it. Vitti gets killed after dealing with Daniel while taking a bath. Meanwhile, Cobblepot reveals to Dahl about his criminal activities, for which Dahl forgives him. Dahl is told by the doctor that his heart defect is infected and given little time to live. Upset that Cobblepot may receive what they perceive to be "their" inheritance, Dahl's wife Grace and her children Sasha and Charles poison a drink for Cobblepot to ingest. However, Dahl drinks from the bottle and dies, after stating to Cobblepot his intentions of changing his will in favor of him. #'"Family"-'The person who killed Vitti left behind the murder weapon, a .22 caliber pistol with the nipple of a baby bottle used as a crude silencer, as well as a jack-o-lantern. Batman decides to follow Harvey Dent's advice to ignore the murder. Falcone tells Gordon to hit Thorne where it hurts the most: his money. Thomas tries to become a good father figure to Selina when she and Pamela come to say at Wayne Manor and Gordon tries to deal with the fact that his father was a corrupt district attorney. Penguin meanwhile awakens from his conditioning after learning how his stepmother got his father killed. Dent orders Barnes to arrest Thomas Wayne after discovering his connection to Falcone. #'"Double Trouble"-'Harvey Dent is able to get Thomas Wayne and Rupert Thorne arrested. Unfortunately, Dent gets angered when Alfred embarrasses him by testifying that Thomas' original report of the shooting never came to light due to the city's long history of police corruption and Thorne is able to walk away free by bribing Judge Faden. Thorne orders his moll Candice to find something on Dent that will get him under his thumb and Thomas tries to kill a drunk driver who just killed a teenager named Jason Todd. #'"The Sewer King"-'Edward Nygma gets attacked but left unharmed. Holiday's guns are traced back to Gotham's Chinatown neighborhood, but the Chinese gun-maker is found murdered inside his shop. Batman investigates and encounters a group of children who are forced to become thieves because of a criminal known as Sewer King. Bullock starts to conclude that Harvey Dent is Holiday which Gordon refuses to believe despite Barnes' accusations that he's trying to cover it up. Meanwhile, Dent has been spending time in the sewers and soon crosses paths with Solomon Grundy. #'"Mad Grey Dawn"-''' Paranoid that Gordon suspects him of killing Kristen Kringle, Edward disguises himself and begins a series of crimes that involve brain teasers. As Gordon begins solving these crimes, Nygma kills a member of the GCPD strike force, informs the GCPD that Gordon killed Hawthorne while pretending to be a police officer, and frames Gordon for the murder. Believing Gordon to have murdered the officer to keep him from testifying, Barnes arrests Gordon. After a trial, Gordon is determined guilty and sent to Blackgate Penitentiary. #'"Prisoners"-'''Gordon is adjusting to life in Blackgate Penitentiary. Warden Carlson Grey (Ned Bellamy) announces to Gordon that he will be transferred to a new section, dubbed "the World's End", where the criminals Gordon arrested are sent, which is part of Grey's plan to kill Gordon. He's constantly aided by guard Wilson Bishop (Marc Damon Johnson). Gordon is told by Bullock that Lee has lost their baby and laid low. Later he is defended from attackers by convict Peter "Puck" Davies (Peter Mark Kendall), who is beat and sent to the infirmary. In an attempt to save Gordon, Thomas makes a deal with Carmine Falcone and kills Grey as Batman by using a piano wire to strangle him. #'"Into The Woods"-'James Gordon continues to flee the law as he tries to clear his name. When Gordon secretly approaches Edward Nygma for help, he quickly deduces that Nygma framed him due to Nygma's suspicious behavior. Meanwhile, Carmine Falcone prepares to leave Gotham for Italy since Thorne put out a hit on him, however his son Alberto gets murdered by the Holiday killer and that prompts him to stay and find the killer. Selina gets upset when Thomas tries to get her to start attending school. Lucius uncovers a secret project that was thought to be extinct. #'"Double Trouble"-'Rupert Thorne comes over to Barnes demanding police protection which is why Barnes assigns Gordon to protect him. Falcone learns that Thomas Wayne is Batman and asks him to find out who killed his son while promising to leave Gotham forever. Unfortunately, Falcone and his daughter both get targeted by Harvey Dent, who has returned as Two-Face. Lucius uncovers a secret project that was thought to be extinct and Selina gets in trouble on her first day to school. #'"Azrael"-'''